A to Z: Kutau
by Vicky Chain
Summary: A series of Kutau drables with the letters of the ABC's. Kutau with some Amuto, possibly Rimhiko
1. Advice

A-Z with Kutau

Summary: A series of drabbles that show Kukai and Utau's relationship. Kutau.

* * *

**Advice**

"I'd slow down if I were you," Utau advised Kukai as he slurped down more then half of his ramen at the same time. He looked at her and as he slurped he tried to talk but only ended up chocking on the broth. Utau rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back a couple of times.

"Idiot, didn't I tell you to slow down?" she asked coldly. Kukai coughed a little and smirked at her.

"Why Idol-san I didn't know you cared so much!" he ruffled her hair only to receive another smack but this one wasn't meant to save his life.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this will have 26 chapters! Most of the stories are between 100 and 150 with exceptions :)**

**Please review! XD**


	2. Brothers

**Brothers**

"Why are older brothers so damn annoying?!?!" Kukai exclaimed as he shut the door to Utau's car. He ignored the wolf-whistling that his brothers were giving him and Utau as they drove off. Utau smirked when she caught a sight of Kukai's blush but decided to spare him for once.

"Because they are out to make their younger siblings life miserable but at the same time make it _so_ much more interesting." She answered with a small question in his voice. Kukai glanced at her and pouted, "No, they just want to make my life miserable."

Utau couldn't help but brake down laughing.


	3. Chalk

**Chalk**

Kukai and Utau argued all the time as they would walk home from the ramen shop but this time it was different. Utau was _squealing_ at the sight of two little girls sitting on the street curb with chalk. All Kukai could do was stare at her.

"C'mon," she cried grabbing his arm, "let's go ask if we can join them!" She dragged him over to the two little girls and asked with the sweetest voice she could muster, "Can we play with you two?" All the little girls could was nod as Utau squealed again and grabbed a piece of chalk and demanded Kukai to play hopscotch with her.

Half way through the game one of the little girls asked Kukai for his name. "Um, it's Kukai. Why?" she giggled and yanked both Utau and Kukai to the other side of the curb to a drawing. On the curb was the following: Utau-chan + Kukai-san. To make it cuter they added a huge heart around it. Kukai snickered, "Well _Utau-koi_ shall we head home?" All Utau could do was blush a darker shade then the red chalk on the ground.


	4. Date

**Date**

"Hello?" Utau asked into her phone. The next thing she heard was Kukai's _very_ excited voice.

"WE WON IDOL-SAN! WE WON! WE GOT FIRST PLACE BABY!!"

Utau tried to ignore the fact that he had just called her "baby" and cheerfully said, "That's great Kukai! I'm happy for you guys! What are you going to do celebrate?"

She heard all of Kukai's soccer friends screaming and she wondered if he even heard her. "Well we're going to the local ramen shop! SHUT THE HELL UP! Sorry, the guys are loud. You want to join? Some of the guys want to challenge you!" he said excitedly. All of a sudden she heard lots of yeah come on Hoshina-san's and pleases. "Kukai am I on speaker?" she asked. "Um, yes why?" he asked. Utau snickered, "Oh just wondering, _Kukai-koi_." She laughed at the sudden wolf-whistling and Kukai's spluttering. Revenge was sweet.


	5. Earache

**Earache**

"Idol-san I'm bored!" Kukai exclaimed over the phone. Utau rolled her eyes, "And you're telling me this why?" She heard Kukai snicker, "I want to go out! Want to come?" Utau gave a sigh and was just about to say no when he interrupted her, "Idol-san, why do you sound so far away?"

She giggled and said, "You're on speaker, idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I have an earache." She responded annoyed all over again.

Suddenly the line went dead. Utau ignored it and tried to sleep, she needed it. But then not even ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. Much to her surprise, Kukai stood there panting and saying, "Need *pant* someone to *pant* take care of *pant* you?"


	6. Flower Shop

**Soooo... ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Whoooo! This one is actually longer then I intended... I was sort of caught up in it :)**

**Anyway! Enjoy and thanks to my lovley reviewers! This is for you guys! XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO PEACH-PIT!!**

**

* * *

**

Flower Shop

Utau walked down her normal route to the ramen shop. It was a second nature to her but for some reason today was the first time she had ever seen the flower shop not even a block away from the ramen shop. It might have been the lonely, pretty red rose though that made her notice the place. It was just sitting there and in a way it made her feel sort of sorry for it. Utau tried to shake the sad feelings away but was unsuccessful.

"Enjoying the flowers, Idol-san?" a voice behind her said.

Utau turned to see Kukai Souma there with his usual grin. Along with that grin he wore an apron and a long green hose was at his hands.

"Kukai!? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I work here! I wanted to get a job and this was close to the ramen shop, its convenient." He said giving her his charming grin again. She smiled and looked back down at the flower again. Suddenly Kukai'ss hand picked it up and handed it to her.

"Here for you, its free." And he kissed her cheek.

When she left a smile replaced that frown she had earlier.

* * *

**So next up is Guide :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Guide

****

Mwahahaha! Another chapter! I actually have most of them finished... I have H-M done! XD

**butttt I'm probabaly only going to update once a day until tuesday because I have school =/**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did Amuto would have happened long before it did and the rest would have focused on Kuatu! XD**

* * *

**Guide**

"Kukai, I cant see anything!" Utau whispered, clutching his hand.

"Dont worry! I'm here with you!" he laughed out. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and continued to walk off. Utau almost rolled her eyes but she knew this was important to Kukai so she held it in. They were in a dark, much more deserted part of Kukais favorite park. He was guiding her toward an abandoned soccer field.

"Here we are!" he said cheerfully. Utau looked around and saw nothing worth looking at. She gave him a look.

"Remind me why were here again?" He griped her hand and pulled her down toward the ground so she would sit down next to him.

"I wanted to see if you would let me guide you around. You know, its sort of a form of trust. And well theres another reason but you might not believe it but Im kind of shy to say it. So Ill show you instead."

Utau gave him confused look which turned to surprise when Kukai kissed her.

* * *

**Next is Ignore. Please Review!**


	8. Happy

Whoppps... I said Ignore was next but it was actually Happy that was next. :D

* * *

Happy

Utau felt happy. Something she honestly hadn't felt in ages. When Ikuto left and confessed to Amu and not her, her world shattered. She didn't want to talk to anyone, her singing career almost died out, and she was like a walking shell. Her music became nothing but words without meaning. Then she saw _him_ again. Soon she saw _him_ all the time. Most of their encounters were by accident. Nothing was ever planned; they just happened to find each other. Almost as if faith wanted them to meet. Soon it became a need for her to see _him_, almost like _he_ was healing her wounded heart.

"Utau? Are you okay? You seem sort of spaced out today." _he_ said.

Utau smiled and looked at _him_ straight in the eye, "I'm happy, _Kukai_. That's all you need to know."

* * *

**I know you guys figured out _him_ is _Kukai_. XD**

**Next is Ignore! haha Ignore is actually kind of sad... at least that's what I was going for :P**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**


	9. Ignore

**Aren't I sneaky? Here's the next chapter ALREADY! XD I feel bad 'cause I didn't update sooner... :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! ALL BELONGS TO PEACH-PIT!!**

**

* * *

****Ignore**

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?" Kukai asked as they walked to Utau's apartment after an evening with the Guardians. Utau ignored him and continued walking toward her apartment. Her arms were crossed, she was a stride faster then Kukai and an angry look was on her face.

"Utau, please tell me what I did wrong! I hate it when you're mad at me…" Kukai said with a small pout. Utau caught the pout and almost regretted her attitude toward him. Almost was the key word though. Her stubborn side was just too much for her to handle.

"You should know. You shouldn't have bought him up." She said simply and turned the corner.

She heard Kukai's footsteps coming up to her in a jog, "Wait, _him_? Wait! Utau!" She felt him grab her arm and made her face him. He said the next six simple words: "I thought you were over him…?"

Utau never felt so guilty before. The look of pure sadness on a face that should never _ever_ be sad. It was hurtful, _painful_. Worse then Ikuto's departure.

"I loved him, Kukai. It's hard to get over your first love. But I will get over it, I promise. Goodnight." And with a swift kiss on his cheek, Utau walked off toward her apartment building. This time Kukai didn't try to catch up to her.

* * *

**That was sorta depressing... It almost hurt to write a sad Kukai! :(**

**Please R&R!! Next is... Justify.**


	10. Justify

**Justify**

"Hello, Souma residence." A voice said on the other line. It was deeper then Kukai's and in away almost intimidated Utau, but she was determined.

"Hello is Kukai home?" she asked fiercely. Her lips were held in a tight line. Just saying Kukai's name made Utau want to break down in tears.

"Um, is this Utau-san?" the older voice asked.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Well, um, Kukai isn't here. He's at soccer practice." He sounded _very_ uncomfortable and frankly, she didn't believe him.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Well…No," he gave a small frustrated sigh, "He doesn't want to talk to you Utau-san. Look, just give the brat some time."

Utau took a deep breath, her determination now switched from talking to Kukai to trying not to cry. She just wanted to justify to Kukai that she DOES love him.

So in a shaky voice she said, "Tell him I love him, please." And she hung up the phone.


	11. Kiss

**New chapters everyone :D**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN! BELONGS TO PEACH-PIT!**

* * *

Kiss

"Hello?"

"Utau? Um, it's Kukai"

"Kind of figured. Look Kukai, last night I thought about it and I want you to hear out what I have to say. I am over Ikuto. It's just the memory that doesn't seem to go away. I care about you more then anyone else." She said in a strangled voice.

"Utau, I love you. I have for a really long time. I just want you to be happy. If you're happy, then I will be happy." He said

Utau noticed that he said _will_ instead of _am_.

"I am happy! Because I'm with you!" she said finally crying.

"Don't cry, please. I don't think I can stand to hear you cry." Kukai pleaded.

"Kukai I love you." She said between sobs.

"If I was with you right now…I'd kiss you." He said, obviously flustered.

Utau cracked a smile.

* * *

**R&R Please! Next is Love~**


	12. Love

**I'm sorryyyyy!!!! :( I know it took me a while to update but I have an excuse! Chemistry is a bitch! (lovely excuse I know) I'm already failing that class so I have to studdy a lot... A LOT! I really don't want to fail so I will be updating less, that an d I sort of have writer's block -____-**

**But here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! XP**

**

* * *

**

Love

Kukai was in love. But when Utau told him that she was in love with him too, he fell in love with her all over again.

He loved her and he was going to help her.

Help her get over Ikuto.

Help her see that Amu and Ikuto belonged together.

Help her see that he love her the way Nagihiko loved Rima. He loved her passionately and he showed her that he did. He showed her by telling her _everyday_ that he was in love with her. Sure sometimes Nagihiko sounded like a love sick puppy, but Kukai understood why he did it. In fact he admired the way he would say it without a trace of regret. It took courage to tell someone that you love them. And Nagihiko was the bravest man Kukai knew.

He wanted to follow his example.

"_Utau, I love you."_

_

* * *

_

**Next is Mood Swings :D**

**R&R!! XD**


	13. Mood Swings

**I'm back! XD Another chapter for all my wonderful readers! I decided to make this one sort of funny... Well at least it was my failed attempt to make it funny. :( anyway... Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! XD**

**Oh quick question... What did you guys think of season three? Frankly... At least to me... It sucked... cute... but the anime part was WAY too short =/****Mood Swings**

* * *

Kukai knew that hearing Utau curse was a bad sign.

"Shit!" the curse from her bathroom echoed down the hall.

Now for Kukai hearing a curse from Utau was a first and he wasn't shocked at _that_ word in particular. The next set of words, however, _did_ surprise him.

"Son of a bitch!"

A slam was heard next and Kukai knew something was terribly wrong.

Hesitantly he walked over to the door to her bathroom.

"Um, Utau…are you okay?" he asked. A minute went by and nothing but cupboards being slammed could be heard. Kukai wondered if she had even heard him.

"Utau?" he knocked again this time a little bit louder. Suddenly the door swung open startling Kukai and causing him to take a step back. The surprise only grew as he saw that it looked like she had been crying. To top it off they were angry tears. Kukai shuddered slightly, he would never admit it but Angry-Utau scared him a lot.

"I don't have pads." She said simply. Those words gave him an easy explanation and a reason to shudder even more. This made Utau's face scrunch up and let tears start to fall.

"I need them Kukai! I really need them!!" she exclaimed tears streaming from her face. Kukai gave a frown; he didn't like where this was going. Trying to make things better he volunteered to go and buy some for her. Within seconds the sad Utau was giggly.

"Thank you Kukai-koi!" she giggled and threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Kukai sighed, how could he have forgotten the mood swings?

* * *

** I totally failed at making this funny =/ oh well!**

**Read and Review! XD up next: Nightmare**


	14. Nightmare

**Well here we are with a new chapter and I'm actually very satisfied with this chapter. Kukai admiring Utau is sooo much fun to write! :D**

**They might seem a little out of character... well at least Utau seems like that to me in this chapter... :P**

**What ever, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Shugo Chara! but if I did the third season of the anime would not be the way it is now =/**

**

* * *

**

Nightmare

She looked like an angel when she was asleep. The way her face was relieved of all the stress she had from the previous week. Her soft breaths of air that tickled his hand; that was holding her hand against his chest. He was in absolute heaven. He wouldn't be anywhere else then there. They were resting after a long day. Watching movies and eating popcorn which was now ignored on Utau's lap. Kukai had gotten out of soccer practice just a little nit before. Utau had asked him to come over and frankly he couldn't refuse her. So they sat down and watched horror movies when Utau fell asleep. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"No…stop…leave him alone…" Utau moaned out.

Kukai looked at her, did she just talk?

"No…he's mine…leave him alone…" she said this time her voice sounded strangled.

This time he was sure she had said something.

"Utau?" he whispered. He turned off the TV.

"Stop…don't touch him…Kukai come back…" she cried out.

"Uta-"he was cut off.

"NOOO!!!" she screamed.

Within seconds popcorn was flying and both of them were on the ground, Kukai on top of her.

"Utau wake up!" Kukai yelled. Utau's eyes flew open and she looked at him. She flung her hands around his neck pulling him down.

"Kukai! Don't you ever leave me!" she pleaded.

Kukai pulled away and kissed her.

"Never, Utau. It was just a nightmare. I'll never leave you." He promised.

Utau threw her arms around him again and whispered quietly to herself.

"_Only a nightmare."_

_

* * *

_

**Next up Overprotective(:**

**R&R!! XD**


	15. Overprotective

**MUCH longer then I had inteaded butttt I love it! :D Ikuto fans, he appears in this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own and never will!**

**

* * *

****Overprotective**

Kukai was in a tough situation. He was standing by Utau's door, which was wide open and asking for _someone_ to either enter or leave, and in this case _someone_ was being forced to leave. Kukai was that _someone_ and it wasn't even his fault. Utau was standing in front of him; a murderous glare was on her face but the only good thing about this was that her anger wasn't directed at Kukai- for once.

Her glare was turned toward her older brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Kukai wasn't sure if his presence here was a good thing or a bad thing.

Ikuto looked ready to kill, but the person he wanted to kill was obviously not Utau because his glare was going past Utau and at Kukai. Kukai swallowed uneasily, no him being here was a very bad thing.

Maybe Ikuto would have been happy to know that his little sister who had previously had a very scary obsession with him was dating someone else, unfortunately Kukai wasn't very certain that his girlfriend's older brother would ever warm up to him now. After all he had just caught them in a very awkward position (yes Kukai would admit, if Ikuto hadn't showed up one thing would have lead to another which would eventually lead to _that_). That and Kukai already had his shirt clear across the room…Which was still there.

"Ikuto…You have explaining to do." Utau said, her voice laced with anger. Anger once again made Kukai want to run from. Ikuto hardly flinched when he heard her voice. He just turned his glare at her. Within seconds the glare softened up to a small teasing smirk.

Ignoring Utau's demand he turned and stared at Kukai once again, but this time the glare was only _half_ as bad.

"Alright I'm going to ask you some questions," he said sticking his hands in his pockets, "You answer them correctly, you go home without a scratch."

Utau was about to protest but Kukai cut her off, "Alright, bring it."

Utau looked at Kukai like he was crazy but he just grinned as he stood by the door way still shirtless. Yes, Utau could say that she had picked an idiot for a boyfriend.

Ikuto went a head with his questions, getting straight to the point:

"Do you love my little sister?"

Kukai was still grinning but you could see the determination behind the cheerful grin, "Yes, I most defiantly do."

Ikuto smirked, a good sign.

"Where you in love with her even when I was still around?"

"Yup! Long before!"

"How long have you two been dating?"

Kukai gave a moment, "Well if you count the days before I asked her to be my girlfriend…About four months."

The next question made both Utau and Kukai blush scarlet.

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

After an awkward pause Kukai said, "Um, no but its not like we haven't plane-"

He didn't get to finish. Within a second Kukai heard a slam and felt pain shoot up his behind as he had landed outside of the room on his but. The slam had been the door to Utau's apartment. Now he could clearly hear Utau and Ikuto arguing- loudly. '

Utau must have pushed me out.' He thought as he patted his but. Still shirtless, Kukai walked toward the elevators grinning, who knew Tsukiyomi Ikuto was overprotective of Utau. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Next up... Pants..maybe...still debating, I have two ideas for P and I cant't decide which one I want. You'll just have to wait :D**

**R&R!!**


	16. Pants

**So... SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated in forever but unforunatly school comes first =/ so not until friday did I have time to write and I have all the way up to U finished :D**

**Unfotunalty updating might be slow beacuse I have finals in two weeks... blahhh i hate school :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothingggg! Everthing (besides the ideas of these stories) belongs to Peach-Pit! XD**

* * *

Pants

Utau tapped her foot on the ground rapidly and impatiently. She had been standing at the Souma's front door for five minutes and still no one answered the front door. She knew that someone was home though. She could hear Kukai's brother's arguing. This only annoyed her more. So, angrily she pushed open the door and stepped inside slipping her shoes off quietly. When she walked in she could see Kadio and Unkai arguing. Rento was sniggering as he watched them fight. Shusui was ignoring them all. He was the first to notice Utau.

"Ah! Utau-chan, how are you?" he asked politely.

"No one answered the door. So, I let myself in." she said simply. All four brothers got the message, she was pissed.

"Kukai!" all four brothers yelled.

A thud came from upstairs and then a loud grumbling. Descending from the stairs came Kukai looking tired and restless, he had still been asleep.

"What do you id- Utau?" he started. Utau was looking at anything besides him. All Kukai was wearing was a shirt and boxer shorts- small boxer shorts. Kadio sniggered, "You might want to put some pants on, little brother."

Kukai didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**Read and Review :D**

**Next up: Question (Ikuto fans will be pleased :D)**


	17. Question

**I actually really like this one :D soooo enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does :D**

* * *

**Question**

It all started on that faithful day that Ikuto had come back.

A lingering question that he had been wanting to ask but obviously couldn't because it was too soon to ask Utau. This question had came to him on his elevator ride down from Utau's apartment that day.

Kukai decided maybe he should ask Ikuto first.

"Ikuto, I…um…have a question for you." Kukai said to Ikuto one faithful day. That faithful day happened to be Utau and Kukai's five month anniversary and Utau had forced Ikuto to join them for dinner. At the moment, Utau was in the kitchen cooking dinner and had to ask both of them to behave while she worked.

All she got was a small smile from Kukai and a grunt from Ikuto.

Oh, well it was something.

Ikuto's eye twitched, he still wasn't totally happy with letting his little sister date this kid. After all he personally no one was good enough for her.

"What?" he replied coldly.

Kukai ignored the venomous tone and glanced nervously toward the kitchen.

"If I ask Utau to marry me, would you be okay with that?" he asked, his voice was barley above a whisper but Ikuto heard him loud and clear.

Ikuto froze, wasn't this too quick?

He almost voiced his concern but stopped when he saw Kukai's look. It was one of determination.

This impressed Ikuto, enough to make him smile. A _genuine_, heart-stopping smile.

Maybe Kukai would be good for Utau.

"Yeah, I think I would." He paused then smirked at Kukai, whispering carefully in his ear, "but remember, no sex until you marry her."

Ikuto gave another smirk at the blush that had crawled onto Kukai's face.

* * *

**Read and Review~**

**Next: still debating 'cause I actually wrote two for R! but I'm pretty sure its Running.**


	18. Running

**So I;m finally on break and I thought, lets update this thing. I got very nice reviews and even if I don't answer some of them I want you all to know that I REALLY appreciate the reviews! It honestly keeps me going when I start getting lazy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! DX**

* * *

**Running**

Utau wasn't much of a runner. In fact, besides dancing, she detested anything that made her sweat. It was a waste of energy.

But watching Kukai play at his soccer games or just going to the park where he, Nagihiko and sometimes Tadase would play basketball, it made her sort of want to play too. Maybe it was the fact that she and Kukai have a lot of things in common but this is probably the only thing they don't seem to have in common.

Kukai goes on morning runs and night runs so he can stay in shape. She stays at home and waits for him. Sometimes Kukai invites her to go with him but no matter how tempted she is to say yes, after she thinks on how embarrassing it would be if she lagged it, she comes up with an excuse as to why she can't or won't go.

Finally there came a day where she had to say yes.

They ran down the streets surrounding her apartment and at one point Utau did in fact did start to slow down. Kukai turned and looked at her as he ran. She was breathing in heavily and slowly coming to a stop. Kukai smiled and walked up to her.

"I'm guessing you don't like running?" he said a small sympathetic smile creeping onto his face.

"No, actually." She said still breathing with difficulty.

He frowned, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

After a big gulp of breath she looked at him and sighed out, "Because, it means I get to spend just a little bit more time with you."

And with that she ran off leaving Kukai with a blush that appeared on his face. And it wasn't because of the running.

* * *

**Read and review please! XD**

**Next: Sweet**


	19. Sweet

**This ones a bit short but I love it(:**

* * *

**Sweet**

Utau was never one for sweet things.

She never really liked romantic movies.

Sure some where cute and stuff but she just wasn't one to watch one unless she was forced to (usually by Amu).

She wasn't one who for sweet candies either. (She didn't understand how Yaya eat _so_ many sweets.)

But on the day of Kukai and hers six month anniversary came, her view on everything sweet changed.

"Happy anniversary, Utau." He said handing her a huge bouquet of roses. It was a simple act but she thought of it as the sweetest thing he could possibly do.

After spending the entire day together (which consisted of going to dinner then out to different stores, strangely enough one was a candy store) he pulled her aside and kissed her.

Maybe it was the fact that he had a ton of sweets at the candy store but he tasted sweet.

It was absolute bliss.

Maybe sweet things weren't so bad.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next: Twilight (Don't worry it has very little to do with the book, and its alllllll Kutau! XD)**


	20. Twilight

**If you don't like Twilight please don't let it distract you. This story is about Kutau. It focuses on only them(:**

* * *

Twilight

Kukai gaped at the sight in front of him. Utau was reading. Not that it was a bad thing. She actually read a lot in her spare time. Kukai liked spending days with her either in her apartment or at his house watching her read. Sometimes she would just sit there and read to him and he would just sit there listening to her every word. It was a nice way to spend time together.

But today was different. On her lap was the book he would least expect her to be reading.

She was reading _Twilight_. He gaped at her again and she looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" she asked putting her finger in the book so she wouldn't lose her place.

Kukai pointed at the book. "You're reading Twilight!? I- you like that?"

She rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her.

"Lemme read you some, it's a good book. You might like it."

Kukai could never deny a moment of spending time with her, so without a second thought he joined her.

After a little bit of listening to her read to him, he decides that Twilight isn't so bad…especially with her reading it to him.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Next: Valentine...maybe XD**


End file.
